I Need You
by tbjpgr1962
Summary: Korra and Mako have volunteered themselves to aid in Bumi's arrival to Air Temple Island. Asami tells Korra what she thinks about this sacrifice. -Song lyrics from "I Need You" by The Beatles, not me obviously -


"It's time to take down my father," Korra heard Asami say to herself as they followed General Iroh. Her heart nearly shattered into a million pieces when she heard her say that. How hard it must be, she thought, to have no choice but to battle your own father. She imagined her own father, or maybe Tenzin - and her having to use her bending to destroy them. The very thought made her uncomfortable. Made her shiver, even. Suddenly, she realized she was behind the group because of her zoning out. She started to try to catch up, but then she really let those thoughts sink in. She thought about how much it must have hurt her, and how much it must be hurting everyone on this island. She couldn't do this anymore.

"Wait..."

Everyone stopped and turned around to see what Korra had to say.

"I'm sorry, but...I'm not going with you tomorrow."

"What?" Mako said.

"Why not?" Asami said in a soft, worrisome voice.

Korra put herself upright, and puffed out her chest. "I'm sick and tired of hiding from Amon. It's time I face him."

General Iroh stepped forward. "That's not a good plan...we need to stick together-"

"I'm not waiting for him to hunt me down!" Korra said with a swift hand motion. "My gut is telling me it's time to end this...on _my_ terms."

"Korra," General Iroh said, "this is _not_ a mission you should be handling alone."

Mako looked to Korra for a long moment. "She won't be. I'm going with you."

Asami's eyes widened, as well did Korra's, as Mako stepped forward and stood next to Korra.

"You don't have to do that..." Korra said. She didn't want to bring more casualties into this nonsense war.

"Yes, I do."

Asami's eyes turned to the floor. They became glazed and red, and Korra noticed right away.

"Hmm," General Iroh contemplated, "my grandfather respected the Avatar's instinct...so will I."

It was decided. Mako and Korra would leave together to try and help Bumi and his fleet make it to Air Temple Island. Asami became numb just thinking about it. The avatar, _her_ avatar, and her boyfriend, about go throw themselves right into the middle of this all-out war. She pushed away the thoughts when she started to question if she might be more worried about one person than the other. Korra was a bit in shock, too, ofcourse. I mean she was about to risk everything she had just to save her people. This was big: _bigger_ than big.

Now it was time for the goodbyes..._Oh my favorite part_, Asami thought sarcastically, still teary eyed. She watched as Mako gave his goodbye to Bolin. They slowly walked to each other, then strongly embraced. "Love you, little bro." Mako said. "Love you back, big bro." Bolin said. You would think that Bolin would completely break down in a situation like this, but he held his ground, and stayed as stable as one possibly could.

Korra smiled as she watched the two brothers hugging and sharing this moment. And she smiled wider when Bolin started to approach her as well. "Amon is a nasty dude, Korra," he started, "...be careful." They both smiled, and embraced just as Bolin did with Mako. Bolin put his head down to Korra's shoulder, and dug it deep, as if to ground her there and keep her safe. But Korra eventually pushed him off, and they both shared a long glance. A simple smile, smoothing of the clothes, and they were on their separate ways.

Korra tried as hard as she could to hold back the tears as she watched Bolin walk away from her.

Mako walked up to Korra, and put an arm on her shoulder, "General Iroh is going to go over the plans with me one more time before we go...I'll only be a second. Ok?"

"Ok."

He gave a sad smile, and followed General Iroh to the map. Korra sighed, crossed her arms, and looked to the floor. _God, how do you even handle a situation like this?_ she questioned. Suddenly, there were a pair of feet in front of her. She looked up to see that it was Asami. Asami gave a sad smile, then looked to the ground.

"Miss Asami Sato," Korra said with a smile. It made Asami smile as well. "Avatar Korra," she said in return. Korra put her hand on Asami's shoulder, "I've been thinking a lot about your situation...and I just wanted to say how truly deeply sorry I am that you have to deal with all of this." Asami let out a faint laugh, "My situation is minor compared to yours, Korra, and you know that. Don't fret over me."

Korra shook her head, "No, Asami, I don't care how little you think it is. It's still a big thing in your life, and I really feel like I need you to know that...well, I wish I could do something to fix it for you." They both sat there in a long silence, then Asami looked up to her with her gloomy eyes, "will you...maybe come with me for just a moment, Korra?"

Korra raised an eyebrow, but obliged. Asami grabbed her bicep and led her to a small cubby hole formed by some miscellaneous pieces of wood, a dumpster, and some kind of brick structure.

Asami couldn't hold it back anymore, she started crying when they finally went out of every one else's sight. She covered her mouth, trying to mute the sobs. Korra became even more concerned than she was before. She grabbed Asami by the waist, and pulled her close into a hug. "No, no, don't cry," she whispered to her.

Asami looked into Korra's eyes. They were a surprisingly light blue, considering how dark their environment was. They sparkled in the little light that shone through the holes in the cubby hole they were in. "Korra," Asami sniffed, "I need you to know something, in case you don't make it back." The pain in her eyes jolted when she said the last part.

"What is it? Tell me, Asami," Korra said in her calmest voice. She moved her arms from Asami's waist to her shoulders, as if trying to stabilize her.

Asami took a deep breath, heart racing, mind boggled. She opened her mouth, and prayed that noise would come out. "I love you, Korra."

"I love you too, Asami, I love you too. You're one of my best friends," she said.

"Korra, no, you don't understand," Asami said, "_I love you."_

Korra's eye brows pushed together, she stared at Asami for a long moment. "W...what do you mean?"

Asami let out an extended sigh, "don't make me do this," she whispered.

"Do what?" Korra said, very confused.

"...make me tell you how much I like you," she said blushing. Korra blushed in return. "I'm not supposed to like you, you know. I'm supposed to like Mako. Boys, for that matter. But I don't...and I don't want that to be hidden from you anymore. I realized that there's a big chance that...that you might not be here tomorrow. And it killed me..."

Korra let a tear roll down her cheek as she continued listening to Asami.

Asami wiped her eyes on her sleeve, "I just wanted you to know how I feel. That's all." She bit her lower lip, and forced a smile at the avatar. Korra felt a pain in her chest; she knew she couldn't just leave it at that. She cradled Asami's face with her shaky hands, and planted a gentle kiss. Asami put her arms around Korra's neck, and squeezed tight. Korra ran her hands through Asami's hair as the kiss went on, and Asami did the same. They pulled away simultaneously, truly sobbing now. Asami touched her forehead to Korra's and sat there in silence with her for a long moment. Korra was the first to finally speak up. "I...I have to go Asami." Her voice cracked.

Asami dug her face into Korra's shoulder. "It's not like I want to," Korra said with a sad laugh. She stroked Asami's head, then finally, had to push her away. She kissed Asami's cheek, and leaned into her ear,

"I love you, too."

Asami smiled to Korra, and Korra smiled in return. Then, they finally plucked up the courage to walk back out of their small hideaway. Mako was standing there waiting for Korra, and Bolin and General Iroh were waiting for Asami on top of Naga.

"Goodbye, Avatar Korra."

"Goodbye, Miss Sato."

They walked in separate directions, unsure if they would ever see each other again after sacrificing themselves to this raging war.

* * *

_Please remember how I feel about you_

_I could never really live without you_

_So come on back and see_

_Just what you mean to me_

_I need you_

* * *

**AN: For all those unresolved Korrasami feels in the finale.**


End file.
